Nightmare come true
by Nian7
Summary: To survive in a chaotic deadly fighting School you have to follow one rule never be noticed. But who broke that rule? Sakura and Haku. sassak, inoshika, tenNeji, hinnaru
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Haku met up in the front and ran to the back door. "Hey Yui, whats the status?" A girl wearing short honey brown hair, jeans, and a flannel shirt whipped around and smiled. "Hey Sakura! Haku!" She high fived them. "Follow me." The 3 of them tiptoed across the hall to the janitor closet that was crowded with at least 6 other kids. "Yo!" The kids all raised their hands in silent greetings. "The front hallway and the route past the gym is crowded with gang members so we'll have to take the route in the back portables. Haku groaned, "We're going to be late." Sakura and the others nodded and sighed. Quietly, after checking the hall way they ran silently across the yard.

For every good, normal kid at Anbu Academy, school is a nightmare. The school has the toughest fighters in Konoha so the fights there are deadly. If your caught by a nin (fighter) student they usually want to fight you and that usually means that you'll go home half dead. The toughest fighters were the group known as Akatsuki. That was the group that had not just the toughest but the richest nin students. They were the most feared, silent and deadly. No one wanted to mess with them. The boys in that group were Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The girls in the group were also their girlfriends. Tenten(Neji's girl) , Hinata (Naruto's girl), Ino (Shiakamaru's girl), and Temari (currently a girlfriend of a guy not in the school). The toughest guy though who had no girlfriend, was the heartthrob of the school, Uchiha Sasuke. A major bad ass. Sakura and Haku never went near those kids. All the good/ normal kids would run around with them and avoid the nins. All of them following one rule, never get noticed by the nins, stay invisible. If they followed that rule they stayed safe.

The bell rang and they all ran. Sakura dropped her bag and stayed behind, Haku waited for her when all the sudden they heard voices. "Let's see how tough you are now!" They peered around the corner and saw the Akatsuki girls facing off a group of nins. They stared in awe. On eof the nins pulled out a knife and lunged at the girl known as Hinata. Sakura noticed this and noticed that Hinata was unaware of the knife. That means that Hinata would get hurt and the Akatsuki members would go berserk. She ran without thinking to Hinata, images of blood whirling in her head. As the guy came she grabbed his hand and did a karate move she had learned along time ago. Silently thanking her mother for making her take defense classes she twisted the guys wrist just as it was about to pierce a shocked Hinata. The guy howled in pain and dropped the knife. Sakura smirked until she heard another guy move to her. Haku jumped in the way this time and kicked the guy in his private part. Haku smirked and did a high five with Sakura until they both noticed what they had done. They broke the rule. Sakura looked at Hianata, mentally checking for wounds. Haku grabbed her arm, "C'mon!" Sakura nodded and they ran off completely dazed. What had they done?

Ino and the girls walked into the class late and headed straight for the guys. Naruto instantly snuggled his girlfriend and asked if she was ok. "Yea I'm fine but…. This girl…she came out of no where and saved me! She even checked to see if I was ok!" All the girls nodded, the guys stared silently. "I think we should thank her, the knife was headed straight for Hinata's heart!" Tenten implied. Naruto hugged Hinata close thinking about her near mishap. Sasuke sat up and walked to the window nearby, "We'll deal with those punks and we'll find this girl. I want to meet her myself." They all nodded their agreement.

Authors note: sry that was short, it's just some thing I though up. Should I continue it? Please review and please NO FLAMERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please bear with me, I tried to make this less confusing but I don't think I suceeded, lol, anyway I hope you enjoy it! In the end please review, but NO FLAMERS! Thanx!

During lunch the Akatsuki group walked to they're table. Hinata searched the cafeteria with her Byakuggan, she really wanted to the thank the girl that saved her. Her eyes widened as she finally spotted the girl.

"Naruto! Look there's the girl I was telling you about!" Naruto and the gang turned. Lee's eyes widened, "I must have her! She is… beautiful..." He sighed as his eyes turned heart shaped. Tenten slapped her forehead, sometimes it was hard to believe that Lee was a powerfully feared guy. Lee pouted, "Don't look at me like that! She IS beautiful! Isn't she Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer, so Lee asked again, "She's beautiful right Sasuke?" Again Sasuke didn't answer, so Lee gave up asking.

They all watched as she laughed with some people in the lunch line. She seemed bright and warm, happiness and innocence oozed from her.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and grabbed a kid that had just left the lunch line, he had been talking to the girl. The kid stared terrified as he recognized the leader of the Akatsuki. The poor kid's knees quaked. "Whatever I did, I-I'm sorry. It w-wont happen again, Uchiha- sama." The kid stuttered.

Sasuke's eyes stared at him coldly."Whats your name?"

"H-H-Hatsuma Kouji." The kid stared at the cround looking like hea was going to cry.

Sasuke sighed in impatience as the kid looked at him like a mass murderer. "That girl you were talking to, who is she?"

The kid blinked, what did he say? "Eh? The girl?"

Irritation flickered in Sasuke's eyes, "Yes, the girl in the lunch line."

"Haruno Sakura? The pink haired one?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yea that's Haruno Sakura."

"And the boy next to her?"

"Haku, I'm not sure what his last name is though."

"Whats his relation to her?"

"Relation?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth, "Whats he to her, a boyfriend?"

Kouji's eyes widened, "They're childhood friends."

Sasuke nodded, "Bring her to me." But Kouji stoode dumbly so Sasuke glared, "Now.." Kouji ran. He turned back to the table to see the rest of the gang staring at him oddly. "What?" Sweat dropped, they all got quiet, none of them wanted to piss off Sasuke. Except for some of the guys.

" 'Whats' his relation to her?' " Naruto mimicked. "I've never heard you say so much in my life!" Sasuke stared impassively, "It's nothing."

Naruto laughed, "Yea right!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Just admit that your interested so I can sleep.."

An anger mark appeared on Sasuke.

Lee cried, "Your interested? NOOOO! I SAW HER FIRST!"

Neji and Gaara smirked as the anger mark on Sasuke grew, and his eyes began to narrow.

Lee began to wail, "Why is it that when you finally choose to take an interest in a girl it's got to be the one I love!"

Tenten sighed as the all the girls sweat dropped. Sasuke shook his head.

Lee suddenly turned his head in anger to Sasuke, "No matter, I will not lose to you!"

Chouji leaned over the table to everyone's neglected lunches and shrugged. Happily he began to devour they're food. When he glanced up and noticed something. "Um guys?" Lee continued to shift between wailing and yelling in anger. "Guys?" Chouji spoke loudly. Gaara and Neji continued to smirk. "Guys!..." Chouji spoke even louder. Naruto continued to cackle like a loon. "GUYS!" They all turned around looking disgruntled. " I just though that you all would like to know that that girl, Sakura, and that guy Haku…are surrounded by the Mist Gang."

Sasuke and the others turned around and saw that in the middle of a circle filled with the Mist Gang members was indeed Sakura and Haku. That pissed them all off. They all got up and made their way over to the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

In front of Sakura walked the leader of the Mist Gang. He was a teacher of the school known as Zabuza. It was a well know fact that Zabuza was partially gay, he had gone after Sasuke and Naruto at one point. He had spiky black hair and the regular jeans and shirt look, but his style was totally deceptive.

"You're the girl who saved Hinata of the Akatsuki right?" Sakura nodded, wishing that she had never saved the girl. Zabuza smirked I heard that now the Akatsuki are interested in you, especially Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura paled.

Haku knew it was bad timing but he had to chuckle, Sakura looked like she was about to faint, and the idea of her fainting was hysterical to him. But when Zabuza stare at him and Sakura turned to glare he choked.

"Who are you?"

Haku choked, "Haku."

"No last name?"

Haku shook his head.

"So you have no parents?"

Again Haku shook his head.

Zabuza grinned, "Good."

Haku paled, "Shit…"

Sakura chuckled, "You shouldn't have said that Haku…"

Haku gave Sakura a glare. "We should get going, right Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him, "Eh?"

Haku pinched her, Sakura yelped "Ow..um yea, we should get going."

Haku nodded, "Yea, see ya…" He grabbed Sakura's arm; "Run" he whispered. Sakura nodded, they ran away fast.

Zabuza watched them go, "Haku, eh? I like him." He turned to grin as Sasuke came near him, "I see why your interested Sasuke, she quite a character." Sasuke glared, "Stay away from them."

Zabuza chuckled, "The girl I might be able to step away from but the boy Haku, sorry." Sasuke stared at him and then nodded. He walked off with the gang close.

Behind the gym Sakura and Haku wheezed. They ran faster then they had ever thought they could run. Yui, who saw the whole thing came running after them. "OmG you guys! Is it true? Did you really break the rule and save Hinata?" Sakura and Haku nodded. Yui's eyes widened, "No way……..do you 2 know what you've done?" Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "I just spoke to Kouji and he said that Uchiha Sasuke came to him and questioned him about you guys. Especially you Sakura."

Sakura winced, Haku shrugged, "So they asked a few questions, so what? Why should we care?"

Yui frowned, "You should care because the whole gang wants to meet you especially Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke!" Sakura gulped. "And I heard that Zabuza has it in for you Haku!"

Haku dropped to the floor yelling, "WHAT!" Sakura fainted. Yui shook her head, "You guys really busted a nut this time!" They all stared at each other. Yui sighed and walked away, Sakura helped Haku up and together they walked to home, not even caring that school wasn't over yet. They were too dazed to think.

The gang went off by themselves, Sasuke walked home, he didn't evn care that school wasn't over yet.

The wind was a bit strong but that was ok, he liked it like that. The scent of cherry blossoms swifted by him, they made him think of Sakura. She looked like a cherry blossom. He wondered about her, she sure was an enigma.

He walked into the hell whole he called home, he paused as he could here his fathers booming voice. He sighed, his father was probably not in a good mood which meant that he was going to badger everyone to death. Ever since Sasuke's mother had gotten very sick and Itachi moved away, his father had been a tyrant. If his father was not yelling or commanding everyone's lives the man was not happy.

Slowly, Sasuke walked into the place he dreaded more than anything else; home.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of scurrying. She thought that was odd because no one was home but her and Haku, so she was more than a little surprised to find the Mist Gang cleaning the house and making breakfast in aprons. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she heard Haku scream. She ran down the hall and skidded into Haku's bedroom only to fall and laugh hysterically.

Why was Haku screaming? Because there was Zabuza trying to kiss Haku's forhead in an apron. Haku launched out of bed and dressed himself on his way down the stairs. "Sakura!" He snapped, "Let's get going!"

Sakura cackled harder as she saw Zabuza, the most feared man/ teacher in the school scowling cause Haku was ignoring him. "SAKURA!" She heard Haku yell. She grabbed her stuff and went down stairs to see Haku fuming. "What the hell are these guys doing in ur house?" He shouted while pointing at the Mist Gang members. "Skip that lets just go and get the hell out of here!" Zabuza came running down the stairs, "Wait let me give you guys a ride!" Haku whipped around and snapped, "Hell no!" He ran outside.

Sakura followed him but couldm't stop laughing which ticked off Haku. He stopped, "I told off a fearsome man and he didn't do anything except complain?" Sakura nodded, nearly choking on her laughter. Haku shook his head.

When they got to school the bell rang and Haku was called to the office. "Be careful Haku, take the back way so no nin will catch you!" Haku nodded and wished her luck on getting to class. As he left Sakura scoffed, she didn't need luck. She was a master at avoiding people. She strolled down the hall only to pause and someone grabbed her.

She cursed as someone yelled in her ear"THANK YOU!" she squirmed around only to see that she was in the arms of Naruto and Hinata being sandwiched. She nearly hypervenelated.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to thank you! You saved my life!" Hinata cried. Sakura just stared stoic. "As a thank you your under the protection of the Akatsuki and all connected!" Hinata beamed, Sakura sputtered, "B- But…" Hinata just laughed and hugged her harder.

Naruto looked at Sakura earnestly, "Really, thank you for saving Hinata, I don't know what I would have done if she was killed.." Sakura again went stoic. "After school we should hang out, you can bring Haku. It'll be fun!" Sakura gave him the look that asked if he was crazy, she was a beggar compared to them. Naruto recognized her expression and chuckled , "Don't even think about that ' your not in our class so we shouldn't hang out' crap, your our friend now, You and Haku!" Sakura stared yet again in stoic.

The others came forward and thanked her too until Lee asked her out as a result Sasuke gave them the command to go so he could talk to Sakura alone. Sakura stared at him not believing that she was staring at thee Uchiha Sasuke. Powerful, handsome, lethal, bad ass..Sasuke.

He stared at her for almost 10 minutes before he spoke, "Sakura, your going to say no to Lee." Sakura pressed her finger into her ear and wriggled, "eh… excuse me?"

Sasuke stared at her through calm eyes, " You heard me. Lee asked you out and your going to tell him no."

For a minute, Sakura forgot who she was talking to and got angry, "Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot go out with? You don't own me!"

Sasuke blinked at her. Slowly, she realized what she had said and blushed, but she refused to say sorry.

Sasuke chuckled and that had Sakura blinking in surprise. "Your very refreshing Sakura but know this, you will be saying no to Lee and any other guy because your mine." Sakura stared at him dumbly, completely stoic. So stoic that she did not even notice or hear Haku run screaming out of the office and down the hall being chased by Zabuza until she heard Sasuke laugh.

She looked up at the ceiling and though, "The universe hates me."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! I hope you'll give me some more reviews after this! Thanx!

When Haku finally managed to get away from Zabuza and get to class it was REALLY late, but he got excused. All he had to do was agree to let Zabuza by him and Sakura lunch.

The first thing Haku noticed was that Sakura was blushing and looking dazed in the middle of the WHOLE Akatsuki gang. He chuckled as he was sure Sakura was freaking out inside. The 2nd thing he noticed was that Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time. Haku raised an eyebrow at that, was their something going on between them that he didn't know about? He walked over and sat next to Sakura while thinking about that.

Sakura could not stop laughing at lunch as the whole Mist gang served her and Haku a gourmet in aprons. Haku had his head on the table as Zabuza sat next to him blabbering nonsense.

Surprisingly the Akatsuki gang and the Mist acted well together and formed a sort of alliance/ friendship despite the fact that a few days before they had been enemies.

Sakura looked at Sasuke whom was sitting next to her. She couldn't believe that she had ever been afraid of the guy, he wasn't fearsome, he was just plain weird. The table rustled and a loud yelp went through the air, she turned and laughed at what she saw.

Haku was trying to shove away Zabuza whom at the moment was trying to feed Haku. Zabuza practically had Haku in his lap and was trying to shove a spoon full of rice into Haku's mouth, meanwhile Haku was thrashing and shouting "LET GO OF ME!"

Zabuza pouted, "But why?"

Haku scowled

"Hakuuuu…..!" Zabuza whined and tried to stuff another spoonful.

"NOOO!"

"But Haku I made this just for you!"

"I said NO!"

"Haku!" Zabuza whined loudly and tried to hug Haku to himself.

"Let go of me you…. You… freak! This is like harassment, molestation, something!"

Zabuza's lip trembled when suddenly he broke out in a grin, "So you do love me?"

Haku went red in anger.

Zabuza clapped his hands in happiness, "AW, your blushing, admit it, you do love me!"

Haku glared and jumped out of his arms, "HELL NO!" he stalked off.

"Haku…" Zabuza jumped up and went after Haku.

Haku seethed and ran off, "Damn you! I told you NO!"

Zabuza ran after Haku yelling "Hakuuuuuu! Wait for me!"

Sakura doubled over laughing and nearly fell on the floor, but Sasuke caught her. Once he got her in his arms he decided to keep her there. He sat down and yanked Sakura into his lap. She sat dumbfounded, unsure of what just happened.

Naruto chuckled at the sight, "Look Hinata, lunch AND show!" Hinata giggled.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. For Sakura it was an akward but funny day, for Haku ….it was a nightmare. Everywhere he and Sakura went there was an Akatsuki or Mist Gang member. They were never left alone.

To Sakura, the most memorable time of the day was when Haku had almost walked into a pole when suddenly Zabuza ran over and picked him up crying, "Don't worry Haku! I've got you, you won't step into any puddle!" Haku had jumped off yelling, "What the hell? Are you in love with me or do you just like to stalk people?" Zabuza had immediately retorted, "I'm in love with you! Duhh…" Haku had gone pale for the rest of the day because of that. Sakura had not stopped grinning since.

After school, Hinata took Sakura and Haku to her house, they had a lot of fun until Ino came up with the idea to play truth or dare. They had all agreed except for Sakura and Haku, they were in stoic at the idea. They were both surprised that the all powerful and deadly Akatsuki gang even knew about truth or dare, but then everything about the Akatasuki gang had been surprising them lately. But what had really put Haku in stoic was that Zabuza had come over the minute Ino suggested the game and had decided to play.(I know, hard to believe Zabuza, much less the gang would play that game right?) Ever since Zabuza agreed to play he had been giving Haku smirks and lecherous looks. They freaked the hell out of Haku. What really put Sakura in a stoic was that Sasuke had been giving looks and smirks to her.

Both Sakura and Haku were afraid to play the game, they were afraid of what Sasuke and Zabuza were going to do to them.

But what really had them confused and paranoind was, why would a violent gang be playing truth or dare?


	5. Chapter 5

Since it had been Ino's idea, she started off the game. After that, Sakura and Haku figured out why a gang would be playing truth or dare.

The game turned violent, graphic, and shocking. At one point Zabuza told Sasuke and Naruto to kiss, they did. Though after that, Hinata hit Zabuza with a frying pan. That was when Haku and Sakura learned the first rule of the gang version of truth or dare. You have to be careful what you dare people to do, you may end of setting someone off. Or turning them on. Tentan had dared Sakura and Haku to do a salsa dance together. Sakura and Haku did the dare but Haku ended up regretting it later.

During the salsa dance Sakura and Haku's hips ended up locked together, sometimes slamming into each other. Zabuza ended up sitting there drooling having fantasies of HIM being the one meshing hips with Haku. After that, Zabuza's lecherous gazes got hotter at Haku, Haku freaked out even more.

Because Sasuke paid him to, Naruto dared Sakura to do a belly dance seducing Sasuke. Sakura blushed but complied. She didn't realize that it was a mistake to so until later.

Sakura put her arms in the air, swaying softly, her arms moving slowly. Her eyes transfixed Sasuke and her movements had his eyes all but rolling backwards. She was an angel and a devil all at once. A temptress and a innocent mixed. She had him with his mouthn gaping open by the time she was done. Everyone had laughed at his expression, Sasuke had squirmed and grunted.

In truth though he was feeling painfully got and confused. He had never acted like this to another girl before! And he had known planty of beautiful girls but this one had his senses flaring.

Sasuke wasn't the only one, Gaara was just as transfixed and confused. But he was also hurt, he knew he was staring at something that could never be his. Sasuke already made his claim and if there was one thing that Gaara didn't do it was to steal the girl that his friend liked. If any of his friends said that htye liked a girl, before he could say it, he would not go after that girl. For once, he wanted to throw away his honor and personal rules.

After that Zabuza dared Haku to sit in hi lap for the rest of the game, Haku complied but muttered curses and complains about it. Thankfully the game ended quickly.

After dinner they watched a movie that had everything in it. Though it made Haku and Sakura uncomfortable. Why? Because they were sitting next to the guys who wanted them, in the DARK! And the couples around the room were snuggling and sometimes making out in between scenes. At the end of the movie they made a hasty excuse and ran for it. Relieved to be home.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling like she was pinned to the bed. The night had been warm so she was grateful that she was now being warmed up but the problem was, what was warming her up? She glanced down only to find a arm, she followed that arm only to turn and see Sasuke lying next to her.

Before she could scream Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his arm snaked out to her waist and snached her close to him. He covered her scream by covering her mouth with his. She felt warmth run down

To her toes.

After a few minutes her body betrayed her by leaning in for more of his touch and taste. His mouth brushed gently back and forth across hers, which surprised her because she didn't think that Sasuke knew how to be gentle. Everything she had heard about him had been tough.

He sucked on her bottom lip and then nibbled on it putting her in shock. He took advantage of that by pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. They made out for about 5 minutes, kissing and holdinf each other before they heard a ear- piercing scream. That brought Sakura back to reality. She was making out with bad- ass, bad- news, leader of the Akatsuki .. Uchiha Sasuke. She jumped out of bed, blushing and mumbling to herself the whole time. She stepped outside and down the stairs to the kitched only to gasp loudly. "Holy shit…."

In the kitchen was Hinata making breakfast while ordering aroung the Mist ninja's who were also making breakfast. Tenten and Ino were setting the table while the guys were watching the t.v. She wondered if Haku had realized that they had been invaded.

From up the stairs came another scream, running down the stairs was Haku. He skidded and feel to the floor as he saw the kitchen. "What the hell?" He looked at Sakura who just shrugged in answer. Zabuza came running down the steps whining, "Hakuuuuu, why won't you ever let me kiss your forehead a least. You are my boyfriend, so technically I should be kissing more than that! But I'm being considerate!

Haku paled then reddened in anger, his eyes twitching. " For the last time; no I am not your boyfriend, no I do not want you kissing my forehead or anywhere else, and if you ever do what you did to me up there again I'll strangle you!"

Sakura looked at him curiously, " What did he do?" Haku groaned and shook his head.

Zabuza pouted, "All I did was try to kiss your head and sit on you. It's not like I was going to rape you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "You straddled Haku?" At Zabuza's nodd she burst out laughing. Until Sasuke came and asked, ":What are you laughing at?" He put his arms around Sakura making her blush. Haku snickered and teased, "Yea Sakura, what are you laughing at? I bet you were doing the same thing with Sasuke!" Sakura scowled, "Shut up Haku!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hey people! Thanx for the reveiws, you guys rock! I tried my best with this chapter, my other stories (if your reading them) will be updated this week. I hope you guys could reveiw again, anyway thanx! Please enjoy..sry if there are any spelling mistakes, me and my computer don't really get along at times, lol, anyway, enjoy!

Sakura and Haku ate breakfast slowly, narrowing their eyes at the gang members staring at them. Haku sat glaring mainly at Zabuza. Sakura sat trying to avoid meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Hinata glanced at the clock and was surprised, "It's already 10:00? Wow, time flies.." Sakura and Haku's eyes widened, together they jumped up and yelled, "10:00!" They grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

They didn't make it 2 steps before Haku fell as Zabuza called, "My love! Wait!" Haku went down fast. When he got up he had a huge bruise on his head. Sakura tried to not laugh, she really did but it was just too funny. She dropped to the floor hugging her knees. Haku glared.

"Damn it! Quit saying that!" Zabuza pouted and Sakura continued to laugh hysterically. "But Haku……….there's no school today, or for the next few days, it's teacher planning day! Then it' s the weekend."

Haku's mouth hit the floor, Sakura choked. They glanced at each other and blushed. Zabuza smiled, "Aw, you guys are so cute!" Their sweat dropped.

Sasuke grunted and came straight to Sakura, he pulled her up then picked her up bridal style. Sakura was apple red. Haku snickered, until Zabuza ran over and tried to pick him up bridal style. The Haku ran to the house yelling "AW HELL!"

Ino came up with the idea for them to all hang out at the mall, they all agreed, until it came to the seating arrangements in the car. The limo. There was a lot of room to sit anywhere but Zabuza ignored that. He was determined to have Haku in his lap, Haku was just as determined to NOT sit in his lap. The limo shook as Zabuza kept trying to grip Haku and Haku kept trying to get away. Sasuke didn't mind because he had made Sakura sit in his lap and with the limo shaking he had an excuse to grip Sakura hard. Sakura was torn between laughing and going stoic.

When they got out they went they went to the clothing stored and discovered that Sakura had a body to die for. Sauke was stoic for the first time in his life as the girls had Sakura trying on different clothes and bathing suits. Sakura came out in red string lace bikini that had Lee and Sasuke muttering, "Thank God for the beach." When she came out in a slinky white mini skirt and halter Lee and Sasuke prayed for rain. But it was the last and final outfit that made hearts stop and get double takes. It didn't show much skin but it still made Gaara want to break his rules, beat up Sasuke, and steal Sakura. A red chineese style dress with short sleeves and a slit in the front. Sasuke and the others decided that she had to wear that the rest of the day. Haku gaped, e had never seen his friend look like that. Gaara bit back a groan, she looked too freakin hot in that dress, he wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke for being so lucky as to get her.

As they ate Ice cream Sakura got some attention and whistles but Sasuke made no comment or movement, till one guy walked over and asked her out. Saskue punched him into a wall.

Haku got some attention from people too, mainly guys, which pissed him off. He began to wonder if he was a gay magnet. But it wasn't until Zabuza started to yell, "He's mine!" That Haku really got mad. He was NOT Zabuza's!

Bufore mHaku could say anything though Zabuza mad cloned of himself and surrounded Haku, at that point, Haku snapped. "I AM NOT YOURS AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He ran off with Zabuza and his cloneds running after him whining "Haku!"

None of this was shocking until Zabuza's clines turned on each other and fought, yelling……

"He's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Back off Bitch! Haku doesn't want you!"

"He sure as hell doesn't want you!"

"Stop trying to chase my poor Haku you thing!"

"Listen you male medusa, he's mine!"

Sakura and the gang watched the clones slap and punch, and beat each other to a pulp. Ahead of them was the original Zabuza still chasing the screaming Haku. Sakura giggled, Sasuke grunted. The girls laughed, the guys snorted.

Later that day Zabuza grinned happily as he snuggled a very exhausted Haku who also had a sore throat.

After teasing Haku they watched a movie with waiters serving them, or at least Haku and Sakura thought they were waiters. They were actually members of the 2 gangs. Haku glowered and pouted as he was forced to sit in Zabuza's lap. Sakura felt like a 2 yrs old as Sasuke had her in his lap like something between a baby and a teddy bear. The couples and people snuggled close. It was a fun and sweet time all at once. In the end most of the girls fell asleep. So the guys carried them to bed. The only ones who didn't fall asleep was Haku and Sakura. Sakura was a bit sleepy but that didn't matter to Sasuke, he picked her up and cradled her against him no matter what. Haku was not even close to sleeping but still ended up getting carried to bed, he frowned the whole way but he figured that if he let Zabuza carry him then the guy would leave him alone for the night.

That wasn't the case though. After Zabuza tried to snuggle into bed with Haku, Haku ran down the streets croaking as Zabuza ran after him.

Sasuke and Sakura watched from the window as Haku and Zabuza ran around like looney toons. Sakura giggled, Sasuke smirked. He pulled Sakura into his arms and layed on the bed with Sakura tucked within his arms. He smiled as in her sleep she cuddled to his warmth like a kitten.

The next morning they heard wheezes and doors bang. Sasuke reached over to cold space in the bed and found Sakura not there. He heard her laughing down stairs and walked down. Leaning on the jumping front door was Haku wheezing with Zabuza banging on the front door. Sakura was laughing hard.

"So you guys spent the whole night running around!" Haku nodded making Sakura laugh even harder. Haku slid to the floor as the Zabuza stopped banging on the door. "It's NOT funny Sakura! I swear that the guy is a stalker!" Haku growled.

Sakura doubled over, "He's probably trying to get in another way!"

Haku stood up and shook his head, "No he wouldn't he would…" H stopped as the some glass broke, they heard the back door bang open and heard "Hakkkkkkuuuuuu!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Haku fell to the floor groaning, "Why me?" Sakura fell to her knees laughing so hard she was crying. Zabuza came in and hugged Haku sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanx for the reviews and suggestions! Especially one that someone suggested, regarding Orochimaru. Lol, I was just thinking about doing that before you suggested it. To those who think there will be a sas/sak/gar triangle, well no. No triangle. Gaara just thinks she's attractive, that's it. No triangle. But thanx for the suggestions, please keep reviewing!

Saturday went by fast and ended Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji coming back late. Naruto tumbled into the house first, his hair matted with blood. Hinata came down crying, she ran her hands all over him. Sakura watched them with wide eyes as Naruto hugged Hinata back.

Next came Shikamaru and Neji. They leaned on each other as they limped across the room. Tenten caused them to fall as she grabbed Neji. She was trying hard not to cry. Ino came to them pale as she shakily hugged Shikamaru who just layed his head on her sighing. His eyes beginning to close.

Sakura watched as Sasuke came in last. Honestly she had no idea ho she felt about him but at the moment the only thing that mattered was seeing that Sasuke was ok. And he was, though he was really surprised that she was so worried. Mostly because no one worried about him but partly cause he didn't think Sakura would really care. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling his chest.

Ino screamed turning all eyes on her. Shikamaru layed with his head on her lap, his chest not falling or rising. He was not breathing. They all stumbled to him. Haku walked over calmly and looked Sakura nodding. Sakura nodded back, she understood.

Gently, Haku moved people back and pried Ino off of Shikamru. He layed Shikamru on the floor and led Sakura through.

Sakura fidgeted, she knew that after this, after her healing session, she was going to pass out. But she also knew, as she looked back, that Haku would be there to take care of her and catch her as she fell out. Placing her hands over Shikamaru's heart she began to rummage through his body. Her chakra ran through him, it searched for the problems and then fixed them. It paused at his heart, Sakura gulped, it was going to take a lot of her energy but Shaikamru was still alive. Actually he was barely alive but that didn't matter, she was determined that he was going to live.

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass! You better not go all lazy and give up and die or when I see you again I'll kick your ass!" She looked around and saw everyone staring at Sakura. She looked through blinding tears, "Whats she doing? ….Sakura?" She tried to grab Sakura but Haku intercepted, "Don't…just be quiet…" Ino blinked but said nothing. Haku steadied Sakura as she swayed lightly.

Sakura could feel Ino's heart ache, her worry. She came to Shikamaru mentally, he was floating on a cloud of pain, too tired to get up. "Shiakamru…." He turned to her. "Come back with me, Ino and the others need you." He looked at her in pain. She smiled, "It's ok, I know it hurts but you have to fight." She sent him Ino worry and love. Shiakamru sighed as he was bathed in it. "Please Shiakamru, take my hand. I can help you." He nodded and slowly got up, he took her hand and felt warmth.

Ino looked down as a blend of life engulfed Shikamaru and Sakura. She cried out, Haku grabbed Sakura disappearing hand and clenched, "Pull back Saku! Your going to deep!" The light spread and flashed, disappearing.

Under Ino's arm Shikamaru groaned, "Ino?" She looked at him sharply, tears falling down her face. "Shiki?...Shiki!" She clenched him hard against her, sobbing into his shoulder. He murmured softly to her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't cry…I'm sorry." She reached out and kissed him gently, "Please don't ever do that to me again! I almost died seeing you like that. Please….." She looked into his eyes, her tears still pouring out, "I love you…" He smiled, "I promise…I love you too.." She sobbed an cleched him tightly.

Sakura pitched forward in exhaustion Haku lifted he up. "Good job Sakura..It's ok now…..you can rest." She smiled at him sleepily and then collapsed.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at them silently, "Will she be ok?" Haku nodded and smiled, "Yea, it's just that when she does those special types of healing techniques it wiped her out. She'll be a little weak when she awakes but she'll be fine." They all nodd, Naruto looks at him puzzled, "She's a healer?" Haku nods.

Sasuke follows Haku to Sakura's room silently. After she's layed out on the bed he cuddles her gently and tenderly, as if she was fragile. Haku smiles from the doorway, he wondered if Sakura realized just how much the great Uchiha cares for her. The second thing he wondered about was if all the gang member's parents knew that they're were kids were here.

The next day, no one left Sakura alone or let her walk. She didn't complain about it much though. She was too tired to say or do much anyway. She had a hard time just lifting herelf up as it was. She couldn't walk which troubled her a lot. She felt like a burden and kept telling the others to not bother carrying her. They pretty much just ignored her pleas and carried her anyway. Truth was that they didn't mind carrying her, they figured that it was the least thing they could do considering that she had done so much for them even though it cost her. Mostly Sasuke carried her but at the times he couldn't another gang member did.

At 3 in the afternoon Sakura sat in Neji's lap leaning back. She felt wiped out, as if she done a thousand sprints. Tenten smiled at her and offered ice cream. Sakura declined which put Ino at "OmG are you ok? Need to lie down?" mode.

Haku chuckled as Sakura winced and told Ino that she was fine. He noticed that she was staring at Sasuke for about the forth time. He grinned, her eyes changed to shock, he turned his head and laughed. Sasuke was getting hit on by a tall plae man with long black hair and freaky snake eyes. To Haku it was a no brainer, they guy was in the snake gang. Head of the Sound High school. Haku just thought that it was nice to see some one ELSE get hit on by a guy, besides him.

Sasuke strode over to Sakura and caressed her cheek with his hand, she smiled weakly, he cursed, he hated seeing her look so weak. Neji shifted her a bit, cradling her like as if she was a child. The tall man came over and snarled, "You chose this? Come on! I'm much stronger and prettier than her!" Sakura looked at him completely confused. "He's mine lady! Get your own man!" Sasuke growled a warning while Sakura chuckled softly, the idea of Sasuke having a male fan was funny.

Orochimaru scolwed, "My names Orochimaru, I'm a teacher and Sound High, I've been in love with Sasuke since he was 8! I've waited too long to lose him to you!" Sakura gaped as Sasuke groaned. "S- since he was..8? wow." She looked at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and said "It was a nightmare, trust me!" Sakura giggled. Orochimaru took a threatening step to her putting everyone on guard except Sakura. She looked around confused, why was everyone so stiff all the sudden?

Haku appeared right by Sakura, "Is there a problem?" His eyes flashed, when it came to Sakura he was not playing. Orochimaru looked at Haku with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"Haku."

"My names Orochimaru, your pretty."

Haku squirmed.

"And you seem loyal, and brave and smart and…." He leaned forward, licking Haku's face,

Haku stiffened and froze with a 'OmG.." expression.

Orochimaru leaned back and studied Haku more.

"Do you have a bloodline technique?"

"Er…yea"

"Do you have any parents?"

"No"

"Anyone interested in you?"

"Um…Zabuza…"

Orochimaru's brow went up, "Oh really?"

"………."

Orochimaru grinned and declared, "Since my Sasuke won't have me I'll go for my second love..my newest and truest. ……..Haku!"

Haku went plale, dead pale. H was still trying to get away from the last guy who confessed his love for Haku. Sasuke grinned, Orochimaru was going to leave him alone. Sakure chuckled, everyone alse laughed until they felt a deadly, menacing aura behind them. They turned and saw Zabuza snarling behind them. "Get away from MY Haku……"

Orochimaru smirked and said playfully, "Or else what? Zabuza –san?"

Zabuza's lip curled up, his aura turning flame like, "Or else I'll kill you….."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! I hope you'll give me some more reviews after this! Thanx!

Zabuza lunged at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru jumped out of the way and landed behind Haku. Orochimaru nuzzled Haku and stared directly at Zabuza. "As much as I would love a good fight, I must go. There is something I must take care of. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you VERY soon." He disappeared.

Haku's eyes were eide like saucers, Sakura was chuckled for a bit. Sasuke grinned at patted Haku on the back, "You'll be alright, just never go out at night alone. Orochiamaru fights dirty for what he wants." He laughed as Halu plaled.

The others chuckled too. "That was funny, right Shiki?" Ino poked Shikamaru and pouted as she realized that he wasn't even paying attention. She stopped pouting as she watched Shikamaru get up and walk over to Sakura. Sakura was hunched slightly, her breathing heavy. She was practically panting. Immediately, everyone became alarmed.

Haku bent down and looked her over, smiling. "I'm sorry, Saku. I didn't realize you were that tired." She looked at him through sleepy eyes. Sasuke said nothing, he picked her up gently and cuddled her to his chest like a baby.

Naruto grinned as he though of something. "Hey Hinata, can I carry you like that?" He wiggled his eyebrows making Hinata blush. Everyone but Neji laughed, Neji bonked Naruto on the head and called him a lecher.

At home Naruto was still whinning about how hard Neji hit him and Sasuke still had Sakura in his arms like a baby.

On the couch Sasuke held Sakura in his arms and smiled not realizing that the others watched him. Tenten smiled, she looked at Neji with adoring eyes. He glanced down at her and said nothing, he just pulled her closer to him. Smiling as he felt her sigh.

Naruto turned to Hinata and looped an arm around her waist. She jumped in surprise and then blushed, snuggling into Naruto.

Ino sighed and hugged Shikamaru, he grunted, muttered "Troublesome" But held her to him.

Gaara stood in the back looking somewhere between gagging and being in pain. In the end he just coughed loudly. They all turned to him, everyone but Sasuke and Sakura that is. "Are we going to watch a movie or am I going to have to watch you get all embarrassing and get mushy and lovey dovey?" He scowled, everyone blushed. Zabuza said nothing, he just held onto the sleeve of Haku's shirt, much to the annoyance of Haku.

To say that the next day was weird would be an understatement. Sakura was still weak but at least she could walk and stuff. Not that that mattered to Sasuke or the others, they still insisted on carrying her to school.

In the end, Sakura managed to convince the others that she CAN walk. Haku got to school almost half an hour early because he got chased to school by Zabuza who was whining that Haku owed him a kiss. And for the first time since freshman year, Haku and Sakura walked through the FRONT entrance of the school.

Though while walking, Haku and Sakura saw their lives flash before their eyes as their worst nightmares came true. They got ALL the attention. Girls glared murderously at Sakura while the guys gave her lecherous looks (Sasuke gave them all deadly looks). Haku saw all the girls give him wanton looks (much to his pleasure and Zabuza's DISpleasure), but what really scared him was the looks he got form the guys. Some guys gave him looks that said 'I want to fight you' while to Haku's horror, some gguys gave him looks that said 'I want you..'. One guy winked at him, Haku went green.

Zabuza walked off promising to be back, for the first time, Haku wished Zabuza had stayed next to him, why? Because when Zabuza was around, Haku's new fanclub of girls AND guys would stay away.

Sakura just practically his behind Sasuke. The girls looks were starting to freak her out, they looked like they wanted to kill her.

Sakura and Haku went to class, no bid deal right? Wrong. Immediately, when they opened the door a herd of people ran at them asking a million questions. They looked like a bunch of reporters but reminded Haku and Sakura of a bunch of hungry bears. Some of the group looked like they wanted to eat Sakura and Haku while others looked like they wanted to kill them. In the end Haku and Sakura ran out of class and snuck into the janitors closet, bumping into the crowd they would usually hang out with.

Yui hissed at them, "Why are you here? Traitors!"

"Traitors!" Piped Sakura and Haku together.

Koji stepped to them growling, "Yea traitors! You broke our rule and now

people are after us non- nins! And unlike you, we don't have gangs to

protect us!"

Yui seethed, "And aren't you gang members now!"

Haku grerw red in anger, "I AM NOT GAY!"

Sakura grew red too, "Hey those guys are stalking us!"

Yui's eyes narrowed, "But……."

Haku shouted again, "I AM STRAIGHT, NOT GAY!"

Sakura snapped, "We know your not gay Haku so drop it!"

Yui looked at them puzzled, so Sakura explained everything that had happened to them. By the end of the story everyone but Haku and Sakura were on the floor rolling. Haku and Sakura were blushing and angry. They walked out without a word.

From behind the school a group of girls watched Sakura and Haku exit the building. "So that's the bitch who stole my Sasuke?"asked a long haired girl. "Y- yes Kin- san." Kin smirked, "Well, then we'll just have to get rid of her right?"

At lunch, Haku and Sakura hadn't even stepped into the lunch room when they heard shouts. They ran inside and skidded to a halt. Haku dropped to the floor and Sakura laughed.

There in the middle of a circle of kids was Zabuza facing Orochimaru.

Sakura tapped some kid on they're shoulder, "Um, excuse me but what's going on?" The kid gave her a wry look, "The leader of the snake gang came here to substitute for the science teacher. This pissed off Zabuza though so now they're fighting." Sakura nodded a thank you, the kid shrugged.

"Accident my ass." Whispered Haku. Sakura laughed. They watched as Orochimaru and Zanuza glared at each other.

"You shouldn't have come to this school Orochimaru, Haku's mine!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Like hell he's yours!"

Zabuza lunged, grabbing Orochimaru's collar and swinging him around to the wall. Orochimaru flipped off the wall, the heel of tjis foot catching Zabuza's neck and flipping Zabuza to the ground. Zabuza growled angrily and threw some kunais. Orochimaru dodged and swung. Zabuza dodged and did some hand seals, a wall water threw Orochimaru across the room. Orochiamru growled angrily and did some hand seals, a snake appeared.

On a bench in the back, Sakura and Haku ate popcorn as they watched the 2 teachers fight. Someone tapped Haku on the shoulder, they turned and saw a beautiful girl blushing. Haku and Sakura smiled.

"U- Um Haku- san? I- I was wonderiong if y- you'd… um..well…"she sighed a blushed harder and fumbled with her hands. "I was wondering if y-you'd …go out with me?" Haku looked at her in surprise, the girl took that as a bad thing and panicked. "Y- myou'd only have to go on 1 date, though it's fine if you don't even want to do that..I just….."

Haku smiled, "I would love to Miss..?" The girl jumped and looked at him with glittering eyes. "Ayu, my name is Rurukashi Ayu." Sakura smiled, they each talked and a date was set.

Meanwhile Sauke ran in the middle of Zabuza and Orochimaru's fight before they could destroy the cafeteria their FINAL attacks. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Knock it off!" He stood in between them. "Instead of worrying about each other I'd worry about that!" He pointed to the corner where Haku was waving goodbye to a girl. "He's got a date with that girl tonight and NO you can't kill her so don't even think about that!" He chuckled as he heard Orochimaru mutter, "Killjoy!" and Zabuza mutter, "Damn it."

Suddenly Zabuza and Orochimaru blinked and stared at the back where Haku was, horrified. Sasuke turned, his eyes went crimson red.

The girl (Ayu) gave Haku a peck on the cheek, thus causing Orochimaru and Zabuza to look horrified and yell dramatically, "NOOooooo! HAKU!"

While Sakura had her arms wrapped around certain boy that at the moment, Sasuke had never hated so much on his life. She was smiling, Sasuke growled, "Kabuto……"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! I hope you'll give me some more reviews after this! Thanx!

Sasuke made his way quickly to Sakura. He grabbed her waist and glared at Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes widened and then he chuckled. "Becoming possessive now, Sasuke? You better watch it…" His eyes glinted red, "If Orochimaru finds out and she gets hurt I won't forgive you!" Sasuke only scowled in response and pointed at Haku. Kabuto's face scrunched, what did Haku have to do with anything he had just said?

Haku sensed danger and when he shifted his head up he saw Zabuza and Orochimaru shift torward him in a deadly way. Zabuza held up his sword, Orochimaru held up a scroll. The girl beside Haku clutched his side as Haku's eyes twitched.

"Get away.." Zabuza started, "From Haku.." Orochimaru finished. The girl began to cry causing Orochimaru and Zabuza to roll their eyes in disgust. Haku growled, "Will you….LEAVE ME ALONE! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY! NOR WILL I EVER BE! IF YOU TOUCH HER NOT ONLY WILL I HURT YOU, BUT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

As Haku puffed Orochimaru and Zabuza, to everyone's surprise, began to cry. Haku's mouth flew open. Sakura bit her lip, her laughter just about to spill. Sasuke's brow went up, he chuckled as he saw Kabuto's face got stoic.

Orochimaru and Zabuza got up yelling, "He loved me! And you took him away from me!"

Sakura dropped to the floor chuckling. Haku's eyes flew out like a cartoons. "Loved? Loved who? You guys?" Haku shook his head, grabbed Aya's hand and walked. Zabuza and Orochimaru cried harder then suddenly stopped. They faced each other slowly.

Orochimaru smirked, "Love you? HA! He loved me!"

"As if!"

"As so!"

Zabuza snorted, "In your dreams he loved you! Haku loved me! He even sat in my lap once!"

Orochimaru's eyes flew out, "He did not!"

"He did so! He even slept in the same bed as me!"

(Commentary by Sakura: Zabuza's talking about after Zabuza spent the night chasing Haku and then Haku was to tired to move so he sat in Zabuza's lap, and he's also taking about the limo ride when Haku fell into his lap. End of commentary.)

Sasuke although wanting to see Orochimaru bicker and fight, grabbed Sakura's wrist. He tugged her down the hall to the back way and pulled her next to the wall. "What were you doing hugging Kabuto?"

Sakura looked at him closely, wondering why he was so mad. She gasped, and then giggled. "Your jealous!" She laughed as he went white. "Aw! That is so cute!" He looked down, she smiled, "When I was little and I had found out about my 'specialty' Haku had found out his blood line. We were both scared. Haku's family kicked him out and called us both freaks. That was when Haku started to live with me. We had not idea how to control our abilities until one day we met a doctor named Tsunade. Her and her friends son, Kabuto taught me and Haku how to control and use our abilities. Kabuto had bean like our big brother ever since."

Sasuke said nothing for a few minutes. "I didn't like you hugging him…" He muttered. "I dodn't know why but after I had heard of you I …and then I saw you I ….. damn it!" He turned away.

Sakura smiled, Sasuke had never and probably would never be the type to openly admit his feelings. But he could always SHOW his emotions through actions. He may not have said it out loud, and she may be afraid of it but he was trying to say he cared about her A LOT. She cupped his cheek, the whole idea of being noticed and being with Sasuke was nerve racking and terrifying. She had never wanted to be as much noticed as she was now, and she had always pistured her first and only boyfriend to be a nerd or a non nin. Never had she thought that it would be thee nin. The walking weapon and danger to all, Uchiha Sasuke. Genius/ bad boy nin of the school. She layed her head on his chest struggling not to show emotion. She had done the worst thing possible this week, she had broken the rule and gotten everyone's attention and then worst of all…she fell for a nin, and not just any nin. She fell for Uchiha Sasuke. Boy, was she in trouble now.

That night Haku got dressed up, he walked down stairs smiling. Sakura grinned, "Have fun and be back soon!"

Orochimaru and Zabuza came in front of her holding they're hands out and crying. "Don't tell him that! Your suppose to be on our side!" To Haku they snorted, "Go have fun, see if I care!" Haku shrugged and walked out the door. It took less than 3 minutes for Zabuza and Orochimaru to run to the door and yell, "Haku! Coime back like in 10 minutes and don't have fun! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Haku turned slowly, his brow twitching, his face horrified. He ran down the street yelling, "YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!"

Sasuke grinned at Sakura mouthing; 1..2…3. Zabuza and Orochiamru got up and ran out the door muttering "Must protect Haku!" They called the rest of their gang as they ran. Sakura giggled.

1hr later………

"Do you see them?"

"Roger Boss."

Zabuza nodded, "He sees them Orochiamru."

Orochimaru nods, "Let's move then, 'Cyclone No Jutsu!" (I just made it up cause I have no idea what the name of the real jutsu is, sry.)

A gust of wind and hail barrage the area, now Haku and Aya would hev to cancel their date at that moment.

"Wait boss! Haku- sama is doing something!"

Zabuza grasped the walkie-talkie tightly. "What?"

"He's…He's…"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't kill me.."

"SPEAK!"

"HE'S CARRYING HER ON HIS BACK, HE CARRYIN HER TO HER HOUSE, AND HE'S JUST NOW WALKED INTO HER HOUSE."

Orochimaru grabbed the walkie-talkie from Zabuza, "HE WHAT!"

Kabuto appeared behind Zabuza and Orochimaru.."Nice going sirs, instead of breaking them apart and ending tha date, you've brough the 2 together and prolongued it."

The 2 top gang leaders fell onto the floor crying, "Why!"

Author's note: sry I haven't written anything in awhile but I'll update soon. There is a reason why this chap had to be so lame and you'll see why in the next chap, you'll see why Sasuke and the others are called the top gangs. Again to those whom reveiwed you guys are awesome! Thanx so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: To you guys who reviewed, you are awesome! I hope you'll reveiw again!Thank you so much. Ok so this chap is going to be longer than some others…but you'll see why. Please bear with me cause things are about to get rough!

Late in the night Haku walked home. He already knew that the hail and such was Orochimaru and Zabza's doings. He intended to tell them off in the morning.

In the shadows came the light tampering sound of feet. Haku turned, scanning the area. Damn, he really didn't want to fight. He gazed around, his eyes darted in every direction when a shadowed figure jumped in front of him. "Hello Haku…."

Haku's eyes widened, how did this guy know his name? The man chuckled at hid expression which instantly pissed off Haku.

"I've heard that Zabuza and Orochimaru have taken quite a liking to you…." Haku glared at him, he smirked. "My name is Gato……

Author's note: Don't know if this is his name or if I spelt it right, sry, I forgot but he was the guy Zabuza had worked for in the anime, he had Inari's father killed.

"…..Me and Zabuza have done business before… my partner has done business with Itachi….. we've heard that they have gone soft becaue of you and we don't like that…. So stay away from them… and the kid Sasuke……tell that pink haired girl to leave him alone….." Gato said softly.

Haku grunted, "Who's going to make me or Sakura leave Sasuke or the others alone?"

Haku chuckled and took out a cigar, lighting it softly. He drew it to his mouth. "Don't make me answer hotshot…."

Haku smirked, "No really I'm curios. You and what army is gonna stop me and Sakura from hanging with Sasuke and the others?"

Gato smirked and puffed pointing behind him. "Me and this army of course." From behing Gato came henchmen by the dozens. All ugly and smelly. "So are you gonna just do as I say or am I gonna have to make you do things the hard way to listen?"

Haku's eyes narrowed, he pulled out some needles and went into stance. "Bring it ugly!"

A herd of men came at him at Gato's signal but Haku easily dispatched them. Jumping into the air he threw the oins and in a flash the pins turned into thousands of pins. Hitting every nerve a bunch of men hit the ground. Next came more experienced men but Haku was ready. Using one hand he summoned water dragons and dozens of poseinouse needles. The men went down like rocks.

Haku turned to Gato smirking. "Is that all you've got?" Gato smiled and blew some smoke from his cigar into Haku's face.

From behind Haku a voice whispered into his ear. "No… that's not all we've got so don't get cocky brat.." Before Haku could turn around a fist flung him across the walkway he had been on. "Get up kid.." Haku turned to the voice and gasped. Did Sasuke have a twin! The man in whom the voice belonged to looked just like him! And next to him was… an ugly fish? A BLUE ugly fish?

Immediately Haku sensed the man extraordinary power. He shifted, doing hand seals with one hand. Summoning up his blood line. "Thousand mirrors!" Haku disappeared, his movements a blur.

The blue mansnickered, "You think that lame jutsu is gonna work on? Really do you know who I am? I am the famous Kisami!"

Haku's voice echoed on the walls, "Oh so famous that I have never even heard of you before! And if you were so famous it must be because you a blue, ugly- assed fish!"

Kisami gasped, "What did you say! O get your ass over here so I kill you!" He roared lunging at a mirror that had Haku on it.

Haku laughed softly as Kisami ran straight into the mirror and went sprawling backwards.

Kisami cursed, "Where the hell is he! He moves like freakin light!"

He swirved his head around as the hiss of a kunai whizzed past him, cutting his cheek. "Damn it! Where did that come from?" He looked at the man next to him who just stood there calmly. He cursed yet again and did some hand seals. "Basi- uden no jutsu!" Sprites of water sprouted around Kisami, breaking mirrors with pounds of chakra.

Haku cursed, these guys were strong. They dodged kunais and needles quickly and did not panic when they saw the mirrors. This was a mental and aiming game that Haku knew he could not win, these nins were not normal and were no fools. He had only one choice, and he could only hope it would work. If it didn't work than he was dead meat. Putting his hands together he called all the mirrors and chakra he had to him. The mirrors and chakra swirled around him.

Evilly smirking at Kisami he mouthed, "You lose..". The burst of power in Haku turned into a dragon of water, ice, kunais, and needles. "Ready or not Kisami, here I come…." He smirked and sent it at Kisami and the Sasuke look alike man next to him.

Kisami and the man smirked and dodged only to look totally astonished when the dragon bounced of the walls and went for them again and again. Never stopping no matter how many times they dodged. Until eventually it slammed into Kisami and the man. Haku smirked as the smoke from the dragon cleared.

Kisami was sprawled on the ground, drowned in his own blood and a puddle of water, but the man who had been next to him stood above him smirking. Haku gasped.

The man chuckled, sending a spiral of discomfort down Haku's back. The man's eyes turned crimson, black swirls lit his eyes brilliantly. "Your lucky Kisami is still alive, if he wasn't I'd have to kill you. As much as I dislike the idiot I need him alive." He regarded Haku for a moment. "Impressive, I'll give you that… but your not in my legue…" He disappeared only to reappear in front of Haku. "You see..I'm no normal nin…" He grabbed Haku's shirt and hauled him up to his face. "You and your little oink haired friend are going to stay away from Sasuke, Zzbuza, and the others…this isn't you or your little pink friend's world…and just so you remember I'm going to have some fun with you…."

Haku gulped..he had no chakra left, or at least not enough to fight the moster holding him up.. he was in trouble..silently he wished that Sakura was there.. she would know what to do.. mentally he moaned.. "Sakura…"

Meanwhile…………….

Back at the house Sakura was laughing at something Naruto said wjile making Tacos. It was REALLY late at night and they should have been sleeping but since Haku was on a date Zabuza and Orochimaru were complaining loudly and allowed NO ONE sleep. So to not kill Orochimaru or Zabuza they decide to do something. Though there not sure as to why they decided to make Tacos.

Sakura dumped some sour cream on hers when suddenly her head jerked up. She looked at the air in front of her with wide eyes mumbling "Haku…….."

Zabuza and Orochimaru's head snapped to Sakura, "HAKU!" Everyone looked at Sakura as she clutched her ears, looking wide eyed and azed out into the space in front of her.

"He's hurt…" Sakura said as if in other world, tears streaming down her face. "He's hurt… he needs me.. he's calling me…." She looked up at everyone pale.. "He needs help.. he's in trouble..I can feel it.."

Back with Haku………..

The man threw Haku down finally after putting him through mental and physical torture. Haku landed in mud, wounds gaping and his eyes partly close and glazed. The man grabbed Kisami and turned to Haku before disappearing whispering, "My name is Uchiha Itachi.. and you and your pink haired friend will stay away from Sasuke, Zabuza and the others.. remember that..if you want to live…." He disappeared. Haku lied half knocked out.

Back at the house…………

Sakura and the others ran down the streets shouting Haku's name. "Haku!" They all shouted, members of their games ran around frantically.

Lee peered down an ally way and shouted "I've found him!...shit…."

They ran there and found a dead looking Haku and at least 12 men surrounding one big fat one who reeked of money. He grinned cheekily, "Hello.."

Zabuza stepped forward, his face contorting with anger…"Gato….."

He hissed, pulling out his kunai he gave Gato a deadly glare, "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He roared, launching at the men. Orochimaru went running behind him with predator like eyes.

Sasuke move swiftly behind them with the rest of his gang.

"CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!" "DANCE OF THE SHADOW LEAVES!" "GENTLE TOUCH!"

The men were wiped out in a instant. Sakura stood wide eyed, trembling. She had heard that Sasuke and his gang were lethal but.. she had never expected this. The gangs killed like animals. And not hurt but KILL.. splattering bllod and guts everywhere. Sakura looked away, afraid she'd puke or pass out. Then out of no where a form appeared… "Hi little brother…."

The form evolved in front of Sasuke whom stood trembling. "Itachi…… what are you…?"

Itachi grinned sadisticly.."I told you… fight me.. hate me.. I don't care just battle me…"

Sasuke shifted as he saw Orochimaru and Zabuza plunge a kunai into Gato's throat. "You and Gato … you… your crazy.."

Itachi smiled grimly, "Maybe.. but I do not care.." He grabbed Sasuke's shirt…"Fight me!"

Sasuke glared back, "No.. not now.. Haku needs help.." He watched Itachi mutter and then suddenly switch, he gave a Sasuke a smirk and then picked up a kunai…..

"It's because of HER right? You've gone weak and soft over her….you fallen in love with her right?" He laughed softly, "Pathetic…." He threw the kunai at Sakura. And within a blink of an eye Sasuke watched in horror as his best friend.. Naruto Uzumaki .. took the blow for her… behind Hinata screamed.

"Naruto.. why…" Sasuke stared, tears trailing down his face. "Why did you……"

Naruto coughed up blood, stumbling backwards…."Because.. your never happy… but with her… your happy.. I want you stay happy.. to finally be happy.." He choked.

Sakura stood numbly, not even feeling when Hinata shoved her aside and hugged Naruto, crying. Sakura looked back between Naruto and Haku. Tears spilling, "No… NOOOOOOO!1" Light flashed, engulfying her and everyone within the area. Her hair built up aroundc her as if alive. "No.. I can't ..I won't… I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" She shouted it and the turbulence, the light grew too bright. No one could see.

The light cleared, swirling around a VERY exhausted Sakura. Everyone looked to find Naruto and Haku healed as if nothing had happened. In fact Naruto and Haku looked around.. blinking stupidly as Hinata, Orochinaru, and Zabuza nearly choked Haku and Naruto.

Sakura wobbled until she saw Itachi pull out another kunai and about to stab Sasuke who at the moment was too busy being in shock. On unsteady legs she oushed chakra into her feet and lunged, te kunai that was about to hit Sasuke plunged into Sakura's chest.

Sasuke watched as he fell almost as if in slow motion. He heard himself scream "NOOO!" It echoed, as did the sound as Sakura's fall.

Itachi watched his brother's heart beat ecellerate, the Mankeyou Sharingan, the most powerful in the ir family had awakened in Sasuke.

Author's note: Ok I know that was long but think of it as a season finale. In about 4 or so more chaps this fic will be done. Next chap…Kyuubi and the cursed seal in Sasuke birth forth.. now we'll see the deadly side of Sasuke and Naruto as they stage their final battle with Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hey I just want to say THANX FOR THE REVEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Just do me a favor and don't kill me at the end of this chap. This chap and the next will reveal EVERYTHING! Including the real reason why Haku, Sakura and the non nins follow the rule "don't get noticed." Every secret and problem will be solved within the next few chaps, but in this chap things are going to get messy so please bear with me and don't kill me. (Does puppy eyes)

Sasuke watched Sakura go down slowly. He felt as if everything in him and around him was breaking.

Naruto watched Haku drop to his knees. He turned and saw Sasuke stare at Sakura with such pain that he gaped. He had never seen Sasuke like this. Sasuke looked like misery in and of itself.

Hinata and the others watched in horror as the girl they had come to love crumbled to the ground. Shikamaru and Ino turned away. They couldn't bare to look at Sasuke's tormented face nor Sakura's limp form. Tenten rushed over to Sakura's face and went pale. Orochimaru ran over and then looked at Haku's face sadly.

Everyone watched Haku crawl to Sakura. Sasuke' held his breath. He needed to know if….. if she was…

Haku bent down and then all but collapsed on Sakura's chest. His shoulders shaking. " Damn it… Damn it…. DAMN IT!" He looked up at Sasuke with eyes trailing with tears. Orochimaru bent down to comfort him but he pushed him away. Haku bent and picked Sakura's body up to cradle her against him. "No… no… come back.. please come back…"

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru the turned away. Orochiamru sighed, "I'm sorry… so sorry… she's….. she's……" He stopped, there was no way he could continue.

Itachi smirked when he saw his brother look up at him. The final stage of the sharingan was in his brother's cold, blank eyes. He shuddered in excitement. "What? You want to kill me now… go ahead.. do it…." he taunted.

Sasuke looked up at him snarling. "You…. Die…. NOW!" He rushed at his brother in a blur of speed. His pain and anger making him all the more stronger. "You want me to hate you? FINE!" Black wings formed on his back. His eyes clouded with hate and pain.

Itachi smirked. He knew he was going to die. He had known how powerful his brother would become. It was what he wanted. "Yes.. hate me.. want to hurt me as badly as I need you to…."

But Sasuke was beyond listening. He could here nothing but the roar in his ears. Never had he lost control the way he was doing at the moment.. but then again he had never loved before. He hadn't known what to make of it. At first he had wanted Sakura to himself because he wanted to FEEL again. He had been numb for so long and then Sakura came around and suddenly he felt again. Then with every moment he spent with her his feeling came alive more and more. More until he had fallen for Sakura. But he had never told her. Now he could never tell her. And it was all his bastard brother's fault.

Sasuke clawed, ripped, punched…. Any form or way to make Itachi bleed he used. All he could think about was pain.. and how much he wanted to see his brother bleed and suffer. He punched his brother through a wall, not giving his brother a chance to get up. He imitated Lee's special lotus style. Kicking his brother into the air then punching and kicking his brother until Itachi was buried deep into the ground.

Naruto watched his best friend go crazy with grief. Insane to the point that not even Itachi's powerful mind techniques and sharingan could touch or even make Sasuke blink.

He turned and heard foot steps. Out of the dark came men that obviously belonged to Itachi. He growled lowly. Red aura wrapping around him. They had taken away Sasuke's happiness, Naruto's friend. They were here to hurt, he knew it. And he knew he wouldn't allow it.

He launched. Claws and a tail stretched from his body. Behind him and angry aura pulsed around the other men in Sasuke's gang. The evil eye flared like a flame in Neji's eyes. Veins stratched across his face. Shikamru, normally cool and calm, had shadows starch and contort along the walls. His face was calm but his eyes burned with hate. Lee, though normally as cheerful and happy as a child, stood with flames erupting behind him. Slowly he untied the weights around his legs. He stood up, pushing his chakra up to prepare for the final lotus technique stage.

All at once they pushed chakra into their feet and charged. Orochimaru whistled, his most powerful and trustworthy gang members appeared. Together with Zabuza they charged.

Without any mercy they launched an attack that was out of this world. Tornadoes of angry chakra whirled. Neji preformed his heavenly spin. The girls stayed behind and protected the broken Haku and their fallen friend. Watching as their boy/ friends went crazy with grief, blood lust, pain, and power.

Haku watched warily. Now he remembered why Sasuke's, Orochimaru's,.and Zabuza's gangs were so feared. There was no way to win against them when they were enraged.

Shikamru clamped his hand together. "Bokori shadows no jutsu!" An explosion of darkness erupted. Shadow creatures of darkness crawled along the walls. No kunai, weapon, or technique could stop them. A shadow tiger crept from nowhere and locked it's jaws around a man named Sasori. The tiger dragged the man into the wall. When the shadows cleared all you saw was a half dead Sasori.

Lee rushed through the air at light speed. He grabbed one man by the neck and slammed him into the ground, kicked him to the air and the punched him hard enough to bury the man deep into the ground. When the dust cleared all you saw was a half dead man and a glaring Lee.

Neji spin kicked a man into a wall. Turning he rammed his fist into the man at a speed than was beyond abnormal. By the time he pulled away the man was throwing up blood, holding himself in a fetal position. Neji smirked evilly at the half dead man.

Naruto faced about 2 or 3 guys at once. But he was beyond understanding to know that. He crouched as they threw a rain of kunais. He roared and stopped the kunais in their tracks. He moved swiftly, like a lion preparing to kill, he jumped into the air and pounced. Jumping until he straddled one mans neck, yanking and clawing until the man had a gaping whole in his neck. Again launching he swept behind the other two men and sliced at the back of their necks. He left silently, leaving the 3 half dead men alone.

Sasuke dodged every blow his brother delivered. He jabbed left, right. He kicked his brother's sides. Kicking and clawing. He never noticed when his brother delivered him a blow or ache. He didn't care, his only purpose was to hurt. He grabbed his hands together and let chakra pump into it. A loud screeching bird sound filled the air. "CHIDORI!" BOOM! He rammed his brother into a building. The echo of the explosion resounded among the walls.

His brother lied half dead. Barely able to breath and unable to move. Sasuke leaned down, pressing his thumb onto his brothers windpipe. "I have broken your body to the point where you will never be able to fight again. …. I won't kill you… I'll let you live with the fact that IF you are able to walk one day you'll be walking with a cane or a crutch for the rest of your miserable life." He turned and began to walk away then he stopped, "Besides, Sakura wouldn't want me to kill you, or let any one else die. She taught me forgiveness. I could forgive you for the past but it may take me till my death to for give you for…" H looked around at Naruto, Haku and then finally Sakura. " for… this.."

Sasuke walked back, bending to clutch Sakura to him. He stayed like that. For the first time, he cried. And for the first time he was not alone… all of his gang, Orochimaru's gang, and Zabuza's gang cried too.

A/n: Please review and read the next chap fully…. There's some surprises….. and a few things you should read before you decide to kill me….


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Ok… please read this chap before you decide to not read this and kill me, please..

After Sakura's funeral it took about 2 months for Haku and Sasuke to speak. And when they did it was in very little words. The only time you could get them to speak was when you got them angry.

They moved up north a little and soon things slowly went back to normal. After the incident where Sakura died the non nins gained much respect and were from then on ' not to be bothered'. No longer did the non nins have to fear school.

Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Zabuza formed a sort of peace and were united. Together they became even more feared and respected.

And Itachi had disappeared along with his now cripple men. No longer were Sasuke and the gangs bothered.

But even with all that it took almost a year for Haku to be himself again. And even then……

As of present it's been 2 yrs since Sakura's death. Slowly but surely they all began to heal though every so often they'd take a

Visit to Sakurs' grave.

Present…..

Orochimaru growled as his phone rang. It was at times like these that he wondered why he even had a phone.

He pulled out the phone and snapped, "What!... eh Kabuto? What the hell do you want?" He listened for a few minutes. "What? …… why would I do that? Ok…. Why would WE do that? …. Ahuh…yea.. then I'll see you .. yea.. ok.. but this better be good…" He hung up and plopped back onto his pillow thinking for a few minutes about Kabuto's odd request.

The next morning as usual Hinata and the others awoke to hear Haku scream. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"But Haku…" Orochimaru and Zabuza whined. "NO! I SAID NO! NOW GET OUT OF HERE! I'M TRYING TO USE THE BATH ROOM!" Haku shouted. Everyone else heard a door slam.

Neji sighed, Tenten giggled. It was the same thing every time. Orochimaru and Zabuza would go into Haku's room and annoy him into waking up….

At the table they all gathered. As usual Zabuza and Orochimaru tried to feed Haku and as usual he bickered and shouted angrily.

Naruto and everyone else watched. To them the scene was better than watching HBO.

Orochimaru leaned against his chair scowling. He was forced to sit across from Haku instead of next to him because of one of Zabuza's men. His eyes gleamed at the man promising revenge. Then he stopped and remembered Kabuto's request. " Oh yea…. Um guys….. Kabuto, you know him right? Anyway.. he called me at 4 in the morning… the bastard… because he wants to all go down to this Okiya bath house. He says that he has a surprise for us their."

Everyone looked at him strangely. Though none of them had nothing to do that day they thought it was pretty odd for Kabuto to be giving them a request. He never did that, come to think of it…. He rarely spoke or hung out with them. They all looked at each other than shrugged. Orochimaru nodded, he took out his phone and called Kabuto to inform him that they'd be there shortly.

When it was time to go Naruto went to Sasuke's group to fetch him. When he opened the door a surprising rush of emotions stung him. Sasuke sat on his bed facing the window holding a picture of him and Sakura from that day at the mall. On his lap lied Sakura's favorite stuffed animal. It was the stuffed bear that according to Sasuke and Haku, she had never slept without it. Naruto hung his head. Sakura had really stolen Sasuke's heart.

Normally Naruto would have been teasing Sasuke about being so hung over but.. he couldn't. In reality no one was over Sakura's death. They all still mourned for they're dead friend. Especially Haku.

Naruto stood silently, he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to ease the pain. Though he wished he could.. boy did he wish he could. He remembered that they had all moved because no one could bare to live in the same house that had held so many memories. No one had spoken for the first week. There was much weeping and cries that week and the week after. So much that soon every one went numb. Without realizing it Sakura had effected them all. So far as he knew everyone had something of Sakura's in their rooms. Neji and Tenten had one of Sakura's jersey's pinned on their wall. Shikamaru and Ino had a whole lot of pictures of her in a big scrap book. So far as he knew Haku slept with one of Sakura's shirts and Sasuke? Sasuke slept with Sakura's pillow. Himself and Hinata had Sakura's recipe's and little things like that in their room. Maybe it would seem silly and dramatic to some people but to them… what else could they do but split Sakura's things among them and keep apart of her.

Naruto smiled and walked slowly in. "Hey lets get going…." He watched Sasuke stiffen, mumble something and then slowly, if not reluctantly, walk to Naruto and out the door.

The ride to the okiya/bath house was simply amazing. The view was gorgeous…. Lush green hills with wild trees and cherry blossoms surrounded them. The okiya they reached was amazing. It was a traditional Japanese like castle. Stone dragons and cherry blossom trees stood at the entrance. They all stood in awe.

"Welcome… welcome to Castle Mahoro the castle of pearls. Home to the Nachi family okiya/ bath house." Kabuto grinned in front of them. "If you will follow me please…. There is something I MUST show you.."

Everyone followed dumbly and confusingly. "What the hell is going on? Whats so big and important that you had to call me so early for?" Orochimaru growled.

Kabuto chuckled and led them down a hall. "I just thought that you'd like to know that your friend is still alive…."

Everyone stiffened but Naruto… he scratched his head in confusion…. "Are you talking about Bob or Carrie?" Kabuto looked at him as if he was stupid then shook his head. Naruto nodded, "Ohh… so then are you talking about … Sakura?"

Kabuto said nothing. Naruto gtowled. "….. Don't even joke about that.. or her…"

Kabuto opened a door and grinned, "Who said I was joking?" He pointed at the person sitting down on the balcony edge. Her legs swinging. "Saku? Come say hello.."

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a pink haired girl walk wobbly to Kabuto. A large cloth wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. Her body looking very thin, weak, and frail. She glanced her head up.

Sasuke was the first to move, he trembled and slowly stepped forward. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head slightly and cocked it. "Sas- ke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and misted. Behind him, Ino and Hinata and Haku fainted.

Kabuto looked at everyone innocently. "So… are you surprised?" He chuckled as everyone looked at him stupidly.

A/n: uh sry about the ooc's. I know it was a bit well.. corny…sry but I hope you'll review anyway. And yes.. this story will be reaching it's closing soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Sorry this took so long, lots of problems happened. It's officially one of the worst chaps I've wrote so if you think so too, please don'y review telling me about it, thanx! Anyway I hope you enjoy this cause the last chap will be VERY soon. Like in one more chap or so, so stick around and CYA! OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! THANX!

At that moment Sasuke swore nothing could have stopped him from getting to Sakura. Walking up to her he took her small frame into his arms and buried his face intothe crook of her night. He let her scent reach his nostrils. Behind him Ino, Hinata, and Haku slowly woke up and made a dash for her. Haku hugged her as gently as he could. The girls cried on their boyfriends who in turn just gawked.

"Tell me… what happened to you… how are you- " Sakura cut Sasuke off with her fingers and smiled.

"Can we sit first.. my legs hurt." Immediately they all complied. Sasuke of course made Sakura sit in his lap. Haku sat on the side leaning as close as possible. Sakura sighed. "I don't remember much about what happened but when I woke up someone was carrying me. They didn't say anything, they just carried me to this okiya. I tried to move or speak but the lady here told me not to. She told me that I was still in very bad condition and needed all my strength. I dodn't know what day it was or anything but then one day the lady said she had called in a nurse. And the nurse just happened to be Kabuto. Then here we are now."

The room went quiet before Haku spoke. "Kabuto…. When did you find Sakura?"

Kabuto shrugged, "I'd say it was about a few days ago. Trust me.. I was shocked too."

Agaian the room went quiet. Sasuke slowly turned to look Naruto straight in the eye, Naruto grinned. Hwe didn't want to leave Sakura yet but.. he understood. "Um guys.. I have an announcement. Or two.." He smiled cheerfully. They all looked at him confused. "Okay one… Haku just told me yesterday that.. he's officially gay now and two… Neji's just revealed to me that he's actually… a woman."

The place got quiet. 1…2…3.Naruto sweated then turned to grumble to Sasuke "You SO owe me for this." Whistling he walked out slowly. Orochimaru took that time to stare at Haku before blushing.

"Oh my God… this is wonderful!" He launched over to hug Haku who in turn twitched.

Zabuza covered his face with his hands. "This is awesome.. my prayers have been answered!" He turned to kiss Haku.

Haku twitched before turning and seeing Zabuza coming straight at him. "Oh… HELL NO! NARUTO!" He jumped up and ran after Naruto with Orochimaru and Zabuza running after him squealing.

Neji slowly got up, his entire body twitching. Tenten got up next to him, her hands clenching a knife. Bowing to Sasuke and Sakura they ran after Naruto.

"….. um… I think I should go and help Naruto.. excuse me.. I'm so happy your alive.. I must go.. um.. I'll be back." Hinata mumbled and ran after the others.

Shikamaru, Ino and those left behind blinked and then grinned. "I don't wanna miss this.. we'll be back Saku so stay HERE.. cya." They ran after the others.

Naruto down the hall dodging kunais a knife Tenten threw when he suddenly saw Hinata. Making I dive for Hinata him, Neji, and Haku ran circles around her.

"Hold still NARUTO!"

"HELL NO! YOU'LL KILL ME!"

"Narutoo…. Stay still!"

"NO!"

"It'll only hurt for a second."

"NO!"

Hinata's eyes went wide then she growled when she saw Ino laughing. "This isn't funny Ino."

"Yea it is.." Ino hugged her stomach laughing hard.

"NARUTO I AM NOT GAY!"

"WELL YOU ACT LIKE IT!"

"I DO NOT!"

"YEA YOU DO!"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"DON'T THINK SO!"

Hinata's eyes pooped open wide. She blinked, "Wow… Naruto.. you can think?" Naruto paused for a moment and frowned at her. She blinked then blushed.. "OP… sorry.."

Neji grinned and elbowed Haku bragging, "That's my cousin.. she makes a good point huh?"

Naruto glared, "WHAT! I DO THINK!" He turned to Hinata. "HOW COULD YOU GO AGAINST ME!" He whined. "I DO THINK! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I THOUGHT UP THIS WHOLE-……" He blinked. ",…. Crap.." He turned around blushing.

Beside Ino, Shikamaru grinned. "Well… if you were to really think.. you and Sasuke could have just asked us nicely to leave and give him and Sakura some alone time… instead of firing up Orochimaru and Zbuza. And pissing off Neji and Haku."

Naruto blushed as everyone else nodded. They all understood why Naruto insulted Neji and Haku now, it was to drive everyone away from Sakura so Sasuke and Sakura could be alone.

Orochimaru and Zabuza thought for a moment. "So…. Haku hasn't turned gay?" Silence happened…. Slowly everyone looked at them.. then fell down anime style. They looked at each other then at everyone else before shrugging. "What!"

In the silence of the room Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled Sakura's cheek with his own. Sakura's arms reached up and cradled his head, her hands soothing him. He breathed deep and sighed. She was alive, she was alive. He had to keep reminding himself of that or he'd lose it.

"Sasuke…. I'm sorry." His head snapped up to look at her. "I'm sorry if I made you sad…. I never meant to- " He cu t her off by sweeping down with his mouth and claiming hers.

He broke off breathlessly. "If? Sakura….. you… you made me miserable."

Tears filmed, "I'm sorry.. I never meant to…" Tears streamed down her face.

"I know that.. none of what happened was your fault… but… what I went through I.." He breathed deeply. "I'm not very good at saying what I want or how I feel.. I usually just take it but…." With his hand he tilted her face up his. "….Don't ever leave me again..." She cocked her head. He sighed. "I… I love you… and the way I felt when I thought you were dead? I never want to feel that way again."

She shook her head slightly. He couldn't have just said what she just thought he said… Could he? Could she… small non nin.. Haruno Sakura.. have made the big bad and infamous Uchiha Sasuke.. fall for her?

He smirked at her surpised expression. "I want.. you.. I want to be.. with you. Which is why….. your going to marry me."

"I am?

His smirk grew. "Yea.. you are."

"Oh really?"

"Really really."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause… you want to be with me always, you want me to protect you always…. Caused you just do…

"And not because I love you…"

"See? You've admitted it…. You love me too!"

She laughed, "Yea.. I do.. "

"… knew it.." He smirked as she laughed, soon he engulfed her in a deep kiss.

She broke off for a moment and shook her head, just realizing something. "Wait.. you.. you just spoke with humor.. when you asked me to.. I mean.. when you told me to marry you.. you spoke with humor…" She shook her head again and cocked it slightly. "Since when did you get or have a sense humor?" For as long as she knew him he just grunted or such, he never spoke with.. humor in his voice!

Sasuke gave her a dry look before answering, "Hn.." The with some force he all but swallowed her with a sizzling kiss. Sakura swore the earth tilted, which was scary because she still had the bandage around her eyes.

Sasuke broke off breathlessly ans swallowed, "We're getting married tomorrow, as quick as possible. Then I am never letting you go.."

She smiled, "As if I'd want to go?" She leaned up and kissed him, he complied by kissing her hard, tilting her back slightly.

From the door way, giggled were heard. "ZABUZA! OROCHIMARU! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT MARRYING EITHER OF YOU!"

"BUT HAKU-"

"NO! I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT SO STOP ASKING!"

Sasuke and Sakura broke off and looked up in the direction of the shouting. Sakura blushed and Sasuke growled.

The people there blushed, then glared at Haku, Zabuza, and Orochimaru. "Great.. now you got us caught.. thanks guys." Naruto growled.

Sasuke's eyes widened, they may have heard his.. confession. Crap. He knew that the guys would never let him live it down if they had heard.

"So you guys are getting married.. tomorrow.. so… how many nieces and nephews are you gonna give uncle Naruto on the wedding night.. cause no offense but.. Sakura? You'll need a lot of rest before the wedding night. Sasuke is a horny fella." Naruto whistled.

Sasuke growled, Hinata pinched Naruto as everyone else just smacked him upside the head. "Hey! It's true!" Everyone groaned, Sakura blushed harder.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Ok writer block is over, yay!!!!!!! This took forever I know and I am sry about that but I had no idea how to go about this and then I watched a old bugs bunny cartoon and it hit me. So yay for Looney Toons! Lol. For all the readers I've kept waiting and who are still reading this fic, this is for you. P.s: I had no idea that people like Kurenai Chinoumi were liking this fic I feel honoured, she's one my favorite aothors. I'm in shock. I didn't realize how many good writers reviewed. I feel touched:) Thank you guys so much, especailly people like Gino01, you always encourage me. Or HeartAngel, thanks. Love all you guys!

At tops this was the highest point in Sasuke's life. The whole church went silent as a vision in white walked down the isle. Sasuke could feel himself shake, he'd never admit it but, Sakura took his breath away. Her gown was a simple white color, no sleeves. Her bare back was glimpsed under her veil. She all but floated to him and he had to remind himself that people were watching him; he was not suppose to gawk and drool when his bride was coming down the isle to him.

The priest, an old friend of Sasuke's (one of his true few) coughed slightly. Giving Sakura a quick leer. Sasuke had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't curse though he swore, friend or priest or not, Genma was going down.

"We gather here today, in the presence of God to bring this man," he pointed at Sasuke, "And this woman," he pointed at Sakura, "In holy matrimony." He glanced down at them closely for a moment as if trying to remember what else he had to say. "Do you, teme..err..I mean…" Genma flushed. Sasuke glared, in the back the howls of Naruto's laughter were heard. And quickly subsided with a yelp when the people around Naruto slapped him smartly upside the head. "I mean, do you Uchiha Sasuke take this woman as your wife? To hold and to love and to cherish for all the days of your life? To take care of in good, bad, or sickly times?"

Narrowing his eyes without any doubt Sasuke spoke loudly and confidently. "I do."

Genma nodded and turned to Sakura. "Do you, Haruno Sakura take this man to be you're your husband? To hold and to love and to cherish for all the days of your life? To care for in the good, bad, or sickly times?"

Sakura nodded, and her eyes glittering. (Because yes, the wrap that had been around her head and covering her eyes in the last chap was gone now.) She spoke loudly and with confidence."

Genma looked ready to choke, his eyes going wide in shock. "You do? Are you for real? Sasuke in the most coldest, jerkiest, son of a bit-" A loud cough erupted him. He found himself looking into the shocked eyes of one Sakura and the glares of the many other guest (groom included). He gulped. "Um, ok then. Moving on. If anyone had reason as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." His sweat dropped as Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Zabuza's ever faithful gangs glared at anyone as if to say 'object and you die'. "Ok then. By the power vested in me I-"

"WAITTTTT!!!!!" Naruto cried out dramatically. Everyone snapped their heads around to look at him in shock.

Hinata blinked in total surprise at Naruto, whispering slowly "Naruto, what in the world are you doing?"

Naruto blinked before shrugging. "I… have no clue. It just seemed like a cool thing to shout." Everyone's sweat dropped. Hinata, who stood there twitching did something she had never done before. She whacked her boyfriend upside the head so hard he was knocked out. Behind her Neji and Ino grinned proudly. Sakura gaped, Sasuke smirked.

Again Genma's sweat dropped. "Then with no further objections I-" Another loud 'WAITTTTT!!' interrupted him. This time by Orochimaru.

"We want to marry Haku at the same time you join those two weirdo's!!" Orochimaru shouted, Zabuza nodding his agreement beside him.

Haku twitched a few times before smartly knocking them out yelling. "I TOLD YOU!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM MARRYING YOU, EVER!!! SO SHUT THE HELL UP, QUIT ASKING, AND STOP INTERRUPTING THE WEDDING!!!" Haku huffed, rasping for air. Taking a deep breath he gave a warm look at the gaping crowd before him. "Sorry about that, folks. Please continue."

"I don't even want to know.." Genma muttered. "Ok then without any furthur objections I-" Again he was interrupted by a loud 'WAITT!!' Genma slammed his bible shut and grumbled in irritation and exasperation. "For the love of Pete.." he muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D EVEN THINK ABOUT MARRYING WITHOUT US HERE!!!" A beautiful raven haired woman with dark eyes burst through the doors and down the wedding isles. Two impassive but good looking men in tow. "UCHIHA SASUKE HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME HERE TO WITNESS IT!!"

Genma felt a rather large headache coming on. "Miss.. who are you and why must you yell? We hear you loud and clear!"

Clearly offended the woman huffed. "I am Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. Behind me is his father Uchiha Fugaku. And beside him is Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi. We're his family."

Genma blinked a few times before glancing at Sasuke for comfirmation. Sasuke just a grunted, a slight smirk on his face. "Good of you to come mother."

"No problem!" Mikoto chirped cheerfully forgetting her anger. "Now please continue!"

Genma snorted, "Finally. By the power vested in me by the church I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Sasuke was already french kissing Sakura before the words 'kiss the bride' had escaped Genma's lips. The crowd cheered and clapped as Sasuke let go of Sakura in a rush. Then he did something shocking. "Oh my God…" Naruto breathed, having waking up from being unconciece. "Is he.. is the teme.. is he really smiling?" The entire crowd gasped. Naruto had to sit down or risk falling down.

Ignoring everyone Sasuke picked Sakura up and rushed out the church leaving everyone stupefied.

By mid reception it was hard to tell who was more irritated; Neji, Sasuke, or Hinata.

By mid reception Naruto and Lee had managed to get roaring drunk and were currently confessing every secret about themselves and others. Neji and Sasuke sat twitching while Lee and Naruto to spill their guts out to the crowd.

"And then there was that time where we all thought Sasuke and Neji were gay, remember that Lee?" Naruto poured himself another glass of sake.

"Yup! I remember! I thought there youth was spoiled!" Lee sighed dramatically. "And as I recall, didn't you use to believe that Sasuke had a crush on you?"

Naruto nodded hiccupping. "But then I can't blame the guy. I've always been one hot, freakin-" He was cut off when Hinata shoved an apple into this mouth. Neji and Sasuke smirked, everyone else laughed.

While everyone proceeded to poke fun at Naruto and Lee, Haku and Sakura walked outside for a moment.

Neither of them said a thing while they gazed out at the stars, a slight smile on their faces. They glanced at each other and grinned. Words didn't have to be said. They knew exactly what was on each others minds. "I'm happy for you Sakura."

"And I'm happy for you too Haku." Sakura felt her lips twitch into a smirk. "You've got many admirers now."

Haku growled, "Shut up!" Sakura chuckled.

"Did you ever even imagine that things would end up like this?"

Haku snorted sarcastically, "Oh yes. I always imagined that I'd be stalked by two gay gangsters and that my best friend would be killed then brought back to life and married to one of the most dangerous man alive. Oh yes, things turned out exactly as I pictured it." Sakura laughed, Haku glanced at her with a soft look. "You know what Sakura? I'm glad your back."

Sakura smiled, "Yea me too."

"Though if you ever leave me like that again, I'll kick your ass next time we meet."

Sakura chuckled, "Don't I know it." She shook her head, "I don't think I could leave you now anyway. Sasuke won't let me."

"Yea, that's true." Haku grinned. "He's a possessive dude isn't he? But he's a good guy. I think your in good hands with him."

"Yea, me too."

"And your right, he won't let you go, which is a good thing. I thought I would go out of my mind when I thought you were dead. I felt so lonely and OI never want to feel that way again!"

Sakura's eyes, dimmed. Her smile saddened. "Oh Haku I'm-"

"HAKKKKKUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Orochimaru and Zabuza popped out of nowhere, clutching Haku to death. "Fear not my love!!! You will never be lonely with us around." Haku slipped out of their deadly clutches with a loud rasp. Orochimaru and Zabuza beamed with tears in their eyes. "We will never leave you alone!"

"Oh God…" Haku groaned. Sakura giggled.

"Your happy now aren't you?! Yes, of course, for we have your backs we will never-"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT??!!!" Haku went red face, throwing a glare at Sakura who fell to her knees laughing. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

"Yes it is.." Sakura choked out.

"But darling-" Zabuza reached out to Haku.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!"

"The sweetie-"

"NOT THAT EITHER!!"

"Pumpkin pie?"

"NO!"

"Peanut butter?"

"NO!"

"Dumpling?"

"NO!!"

"Love of my life?"

"HELL NO!!"

"Ronald McDonald?"

"NO!!"

"Haku?"

"NO!!! I SAID NO!!"

"So I can't call you by your name?"

"NO!"

"Then what can I call you?"

"HAKU!!"

"But that's what I just-"

"NO, I MEAN YES, I MEAN… DAMNIT YOUR MAKING ME CRAZY!!"

Orochimaru and Zabuza flushed like school girls, swaying. "Aw.. we're crazy about you too Haku!"

Haku looked up at the sky's frowning. "Why me?"

Sakura held her stomach as she laughed herself into tears. Yelping when strong arms wrapped around her waist. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, "Ohayo.." He glanced at Haku who was currently glaring whole into the love sick Oroacochimaru and Zabuza. His sweat dropped. "It's hard to belive they're feared gang leaders huh?"

Sakura giggled, "Yea, but it's cute seeing them that way."

Sasuke eyes her knowingly. "You mean it's funny."

Sakura giggled again. "Yea that too." She smiled at him. "I'm happy I'm with you again."

"Yea me too."

He held her close, the both of them grinning as they listened to their friends and family squabble and shout at each other. Their grins widened. "Eh, Sasuke. I'm glad we're all together again."

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto with a frown. Naruto was currently talking about Sasuke's toddler day and his weird obsession with tomatoes. Too much info. "I'm not."

Sakura chuckled. "Yea, and they love you too."

"Do you?"

"Yea."

"Me too."

Sakura pulled back with wide eyes. "You love yourself?"

"No.." Sasuke sighed. "I… love you.." Sakura's eyes all but popped out. Sasuke grunted. "But don't you ever tell the dope that!"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry I won't." She hugged him closer. Her life at school may have been a nightmare, her saving Hinata may have made things worse. But never would she regret it. "I'm glad I saved Hinata that day."

"Yea.. me too."

A/n: I enjoyed writing this fic, it's not one of my best but it was fun to write and others enjoyed it. I'm glad. Please tell me what you think (in other words review) and agian, I'm thankfull to all you readers! Love you guys!! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have! Cya!


End file.
